Such a tensioner is known, for example, from EP-A 03 06 180. The sliding bearing ring arranged in the annular space is loaded so that a damping moment acts between the two elements rigidly connected to the housing and the tension arm, respectively. The damping moment is influenced by the belt tension.
It is an object of the invention to further improve damping in a tensioner of this generic type.